Loca por tu amor
by Ai-chan the neko
Summary: La tipica historia de amor entre adolecentes, bueno... talvez con algunos inconvenientes, pero... aun asi se aman contra todo pronoctico. SonAmy love 4ever 3
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fanciction, se trata de una historia SonAmy, espero que les guste!**

 **Capitulo 1: el te ama, yo lo se.**

Me desperté como todos los días, tome una ducha, me vestí con mi acostumbrado vestuario y baje a la cocina para desayunar. El día era como cualquier otro, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba radiante y yo, como raro, andaba perdida en mis pensamientos, soñando despierta con aquel erizo azul que me volvía loca y hacia que mi corazón andara a mil por hora. Termine de desayunar, lave los platos y me fui de mi casa rumbo a la de mi amiga Cream.

Pase junto a un puesto de flores y compre algunas rosas para regalárselas a Cream y a su madre. Andando aun perdida en mi mente y distraída del camino, me tropecé con alguien.

\- ¡Auch! – ambos dijimos al unísono. Cuando abrí mis ojos, me di cuenta de que era el zorrito de dos colas.

\- ¡Hola Tails! – dije levantándome del suelo y extendiéndole la mano a mi amigo.

\- Hola Amy – dijo el tomando mi mano – ¿cómo te ha ido? – pregunto interesado.

\- Voy a casa de Cream – dije con una sonrisa – por casualidad Tails, ¿has visto a Sonic el día de hoy?

\- ¿No, salió esta mañana temprano supongo – comento el pequeño zorro – porque? Lo necesitas? – dijo con una sonrisa picara.

\- Claro que no Tails... Me voy, se me hace tarde ¡ten bonito día! – dije mientras seguía mi camino.

\- ¡Hasta luego Amy! – dijo el moviendo su mano de arriba abajo – dales mis saludos a Cream y a la señora Vanilla.

\- ¡Lo hare! – dije mientras seguía caminando.

Poco tiempo después, llego a la casa de Cream, toco la puerta y ella me abre la puerta.

\- ¡Buenos días señorita Amy! – dijo con su alegre voz.

\- ¡Hola Cream! – dije mientras entraba y abrazaba a la conejita.

\- Te estábamos esperando querida – dijo la madre de Cream mientras salía de la cocina.

\- Buenos días señora Vanilla – dije mientras ambas hacíamos una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

Pase a la sale de estar, conversamos y comimos un poco de pay que la madre de Cream había preparado con el motivo de mi visita, jugué un poco con Cream en el jardín y almorzamos zanahorias con lechuga, luego del postre, Cream se hecho una pequeña siesta mientras Vanilla y yo conversábamos.

\- Y entonces… querida ¿como te ha ido con el joven Sonic? – dijo mirándome con ojos esperanzados.

Me paralicé ante ese comentario – em… bueno yo… - dije mientras me sonrojaba –… vamos bien en nuestra amistad… - dije con un tono triste.

\- ¿SOLO AMIGOS? – me pregunto con un tono preocupado – Amy... si lo amas ¿por qué no le dices?

\- Es que… él es demasiado orgulloso… además… – mi tono de voz bajo y se oscureció – dudo que este sentimiento sea mutuo…

\- No digas eso Amy – dijo Vanilla acariciando mi mejilla y secándome con un pañuelo una lagrima que amenazaba con salir – sabes que él te ama, solo que tiene una forma diferente de demostrarlo. Piensa en todas las aventuras que han vivido juntos y date cuenta de cómo actúa cuando estas con el – dijo con un tono tranquilo y reconfortante.

\- Supongo que tiene razón, muchas gracias – dije mientras la abrazaba como si fuera mi propia madre.

\- Sabes que puedes llamarme si necesita algún consejo para poder conquistarlo – me dijo ella mientras yo me dirigía a la puerta. Me despedí de ella y le dije que le avisara a Cream que me había ido.

Me dirigí al centro de la ciudad, eran las 4:30 pm. Decidí ir de compras, pero no me decidía por ningún vestido, vi uno verde, uno azul, uno rojo incluso uno amarillo pero no podía efectuar una decisión, hasta que una chica que trabaja en el almacén se me acercó para ayudarme.

\- Buenas tardes señorita, mi nombre es Layla, ¿puedo ayudarla? – me pregunto una gata gris de pelo café y ojos morados.

\- Si, muchas gracias – le respondí – estoy buscando un vestido de algún color llamativo que sea hasta la rodilla por favor.

\- De inmediato, ella me mostro un vestido color violeta con bordes lavanda que me gusto al instante.

\- Tal vez este sea de su estilo – dijo mirando al vestido y a mi - ¿qué le parece si se lo prueba? – exclamo mientras me señalaba el vestidor.

Me lo medí y me quedaba perfecto, opte por comprarlo, lo pague y salí a la calle, no sin antes despedirme de la chica que me atendió.

Me dirigí ahora hacia el parque para ver si podía reflexionar acerca del día, pero caminando hacia allá, vi a Tails que caminaba muy rápido por la acera de en frente, decidí saludarlo pero su respuesta me asusto.

\- Buenas noches Tails, ¿Cómo… -

\- ¡AMY! Te estaba buscando, es Sonic… el… - dijo dejándome con los ojos abiertos como platos.

 **bueno, espero que les halla gustado, nos vemos en la proxima.**

 **dejen sus reviews, sean buenos o malos, todos son recibidos :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es el 2do capitulo de esta historia, las cosas se pondran interesantes =w=**

 **Cap. 2: cuando el amor surge.**

Amy: ¿QUE? esto no puede ser… ¿cómo que Sonic está en el hospital? – dije con un tono de preocupación.

Tails: si, pero te explicare todo en el hospital – dijo él mientras corríamos apresurados hacia allá.

Llegamos al hospital, ahí estaban Cream, su madre, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge y nosotros dos, al parecer yo era la única que no sabía que estaba pasando.

Tails me lo explico todo: al parecer, Sonic había luchado contra Eggman, pero esta batalla fue diferente, Sonic… ¿había perdido?... no, esto no podía ser, ¿EN QUE CLASE DE UNIVERSO SONIC PIERDE CONTRA EGGMAN? Le gano usando una maquina muy peligrosa, según me explico Tails, y peligrosa sí que debía de ser, también me dijo que durante los últimos momentos de la batalla, Tails vio a alguien más, sin embargo, no logro saber quién era.

Una osa panda, quien parecía ser enfermera, llamo a los visitantes de el señor Sonic the Hedgehog, de un solo golpe todos nos paramos.

Todos: ¿cómo está Sonic? – preguntamos al unísono con la misma preocupación.

Enfermera: su amigo está en condiciones estables – dijo ella, a lo cual todos respondimos con un suspiro de alivio – una persona podrá visitarlo ahora.

Tails: creo que yo… - trato de decir mientras yo lo detenía con la mano.

Amy: iré yo – dije pasando hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones.

La enfermera me indico cual habitación era, camine y busque la indicada, abrí la puerta y encontré a Sonic dormido todavía junto con un doctor que le hacia un chequeo básico.

Doctor: oh, usted debe ser la visita – dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla – yo seré el doctor del Sr. Sonic de ahora en adelante, mi nombre es William Franklin – exclamo mientras me extendía la mano en un saludo formal.

Amy: buenas noches doc. Franklin – dije mientras le respondía el saludo – ¿cómo se encuentra Sonic?

Doctor: se encuentra bien, no podrá correr o luchar en algunas semanas pero estará bien – dijo mientras abría la puerta para irse – los dejare un momento - y se fue.

Me senté en la silla que estaba a un costado de la camilla, lo mire fijamente, tenía un yeso en el brazo izquierdo y varias heridas en lo que la manta dejaba ver, pero aun con todo eso, se seguía viendo guapo como siempre, ¡incluso se veía muy tierno mientras estaba dormido! Le tome la mano sana y acosté mi brazo y cabeza en la camilla mientras seguía sosteniendo su mano, me dormí después de unos minutos de observarlo.

Después de un rato Sonic abrió los ojos y vio que estaba dormida.

Sonic: ¿A-Amy…? – dijo con una voz débil. En ese momento me desperté.

Amy: hola sonikku – dije todavía un poco dormida – ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sonic: un poco adolorido, lo último que recuerdo es estar luchando contra Eggman y esa… maquina – dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos – ¿en donde están todos? – pregunto.

Amy: están en la sala de espera, nos tenias preocupados… - dije en un tono tierno mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Sonic: pero ya todo pronto estará mejor – dijo suavemente mientras ponía su mano sobre la que yo tenía un su mejilla. Ambos nos sonrojamos – pero… gracias por… - fue interrumpido mientras Tails abría la puerta.

Tails: ¡Sonic, que alegría que te encuentras bien! – dijo mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo.

Sonic: - rápidamente quito mi mano de su mejilla – si hermanito – dijo mientras respondía al brazo de Tails.

Amy: ¿y a ti como fue que te dejaron entrar? – pregunte con un tono molesto ya que él había interrumpido el momento que estábamos teniendo Sonic y yo.

Tails: bueno… la enfermera considero que podían estar dos a la vez, así que aproveche y vine – dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Amy: creo que me iré a mi casa – dije aun molesta por lo sucedido.

Tails: hasta luego Amy, que tengas buena noche – dijo el zorrito de dos colas.

Sonic: que descanses – dijo el erizo azul con un tono muy dulce.

Amy: -me detuve en la puerta y me sonroje un poco – f-feliz noche.

Camine rápidamente por el corredor que daba a la salida del hospital aun con un leve sonrojo, me despedí de todos mis amigos y me fui rumbo a casa. Eran aproximadamente las 9:12 de la noche, anduve por el sendero hasta que llegue a mi casa, descargue el paquete que contenía mi vestido y cene. Luego de esto, vi televisión hasta que dieron las 11 pm, me lave los dientes y me fui a la cama.

No podía conciliar el sueño, el solo pensar en cómo me trato Sonic cuando estábamos a solas y como se despidió de mi me hicieron volver a sonrojar, tal vez Vanilla tiene razón, el amor de mi vida si me ama después de todo. Cuando logre dormir, mi conciencia se encontraba tranquila.

 **espero que halla gustado :')**

 **me pregunto quien habra sido l figura que Tails vio durante la batalla... en fin, ¡nos leeremos pronto!**


End file.
